


A Good Kouhai

by allistair13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allistair13/pseuds/allistair13
Summary: After her senpai being tricked into drinking asprodiac, (Y/N) must fulfill her role to be a good kouhai.
Relationships: Senpai/Kouhai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Good Kouhai

Walking around the halls of Karasuno High School, a certain freshman is seen with a history book, taking in all the knowledge the book has to offer. Sighing deeply, there is only one thing that is on her mind.

_I want to go home._

(L/N) (Y/N).

One of the top freshman students of Karasuno and part of the college preparatory class. Not only that she is smart, but she is also quite famous because of her looks, but never shown interest in anyone.

Atleast, that's what they think.

Little did they know, the freshman has a crush on a certain senior, _Kageyama Tobio._

They met because of her friend, Yachi Hitoka. Yachi decided to introduce her to the volleyball club because Yachi wants her to be a part of the club, serving as their manager. (Y/N) didn't mind. She's not part of any club and she couldn't say no to her senpai, Yachi had helped her a lot before so it's her turn to return the favor now.

Deeply concentrated in her book, she didn't realize that she's already near the gym. Even the sound of the balls hitting the ground, the constant yelling of players, and the sqeaking sound of the shoes, she failed to hear them.

Until....

"Ouch!" She yelled in pain and shock.

A volleyball was spiked to her face. She fell onto the ground and dropped her book. She held her nose, which hurt a lot and might even bleed, and her head started spinning.

Because of her yelling, the boys who are practicing suddenly stopped and made their way to the source of the noise. They all saw (Y/N), on the ground with her head down.

"Oh my! (Y/N)! Are you okay?!" Yachi said, rushing to her side with first aid.

"I'm okay, I think," (Y/N) said, still holding her nose.

"I don't think you're okay. I'll bring you to the clinic, since it's my blocking that did it. Sorry," Hinata Shoyo, one of the third years said.

(Y/N) just nodded. Still holding her nose. She also noticed that there is blood dripping.

 _Great, now there's blood._ She thought in irritation, but she couldn't blame her senpai. It's her fault for not paying attention.

Hinata offered to carry her but she declined, embarrassed at the thought of her senpai carrying her. When she looked up for the first time, she saw Kageyama, staring blankly at her.

His stare was so intense that it made her look away. Her cheeks were tainted red, but she's glad that her hand was covering her face.

She and Hinata made their way to the clinic. Hinata kept on apologizing along the way, which made her flustered, but she reassured the older that it was okay and it's her fault for not paying attention.

The two arrived and she immediately sat on one of the beds, waiting for the nurse's instructions. The nurse went to her and checked her nose, giving her an ice pack while she's at it.

The nurse told her that wasn't much but she needed to rest, so she did. Hinata left after knowing that she's alright and (Y/N) fell asleep.

*  
"(Y/N)-san, it's time to wake up," the nurse shook her until she woke up.

"Huh? What?" She squinted her eyes and her voice came out as hoarse.

"It's already six in the evening! You have to go home now," the nurse said.

She seem to understood why so she fixed herself and got ready to leave when she realized something, her book and bag is not with her. Trying to stay calm, she checked if she has her phone, and luckily, she did.

She immediately called Yachi, asking her where is her bag and book.

 _"Oh? It's in the club room don't worry! Kageyama is still there, I think, since it's his turn to lock it for today,"_ Yachi told her, which made her calm down, but when she realized that she has to talk to Kageyama, her heart began beating faster at the mere thought of her crush.

Shaking her head she immediately went to the club room, using her phone as the flashlight. She was near the stairs when she heard two people talking.

"Did you really do it?"

"Of course! Today is the day that I will get a taste of Kageyama!"

"I don't know if he will drink the milk though,"

"Oh he will!! He loves milk more than anything! Anyway, a few moments now if he drinks it, the asprodiac will take its effect,"

(Y/N)'s eyes widen. She knew that Kageyama-senpai is popular and has quite a lot of fangirls in this school but it didn't crossed her mind that there are people who will take it this far.

Pretending to take a call, she spoke loudly.

"Yes, Yachi-san! I'll go to Kageyama-senpai now! I'll take my bag and leave so don't worry!" She yelled and stomped her feet on the ground to create foot step noises.

"Oh shoot! Do you think she heard us?!" She heard one of the girls whisper.

"I-I don't know but let's run! We might get away with it!" And they ran.

Once she is sure that the two girls are no longer there, she ran up the stairs, rushing to go to Kageyama, in hopes of stopping him from drinking the milk.

She didn't even knock at the door and just bust it open. She was shocked when she saw Kageyama, in the floor and breathing heavily with a pack of empty carton of milk. She could hear his pants and it made her blush.

_Come on (Y/N)! This isn't the time to fantasize about him! You have to help him._

She mentally scolded herself. She looked around the room and she saw that her bag and book is in the corner, but she went to Kageyama first.

"K-Kageyama-senpai?" She held Kageyama's head and he was hot. He looked up and his eyes were hazy, and his eyes were filled with lust.

He grabbed her wrist and put her down, straddling her hips.

"S-Senpai?" (Y/N)'s face is so red that you could compare her to a tomato. She never thought that her crush and senpai will be on top of her, in such an erotic position.

"Help me...." he plead, but she swore his voice was deeper and it's enough to make her wet.

_How on earth am I going to help someone who has a high level of lust? Unless...._

Her face became even hotter at the thought. This is a golden opportunity and she'll take it. She might regret it, but she doesn't care, she'll be free for tonight.

Words didn't came out of her mouth but she gave him a reassuring nod, and with this, Kageyama slammed his lips on hers. She tried her best to kiss back, being completely submissive to Kageyama. He turned them around, making (Y/N) laid on top as he sat down, so she was straddling his lap.

Because of the position, her legs were open, exposing the underwear that is covering her wetness. He pulled her even closer, holding her hips making her grind on her crotch, that is clearly erected.

The two continued kissing while grinding in each other, both are moaning as the action became even rougher making them want more. As the two didn't have time, they want to end things quickly. (Y/N) pulled away from the kiss, and immediately face his crotch.

"Senpai, let me do this," she said in a seductive way, which made Kageyama harder. He didn't say anything but took off his shorts so his erection will come out.

Her eyes widen, she knew he was big, but didn't expect him to be that big. She put her hand on the tip, swirling her fingers around, spreading the pre-cum, making Kageyama hiss.

"Just do it, like a good kouhai would," He said, his voice is full of dominance, making her scared but at the same time, turned on.

She put her lips around the tip, the taste making her moan, which send vibrations to his cock. This made Kageyama want more, he put his hand on her hair, guiding her slowly.

(Y/N) endured his sized. Moaning every his tip hits the back of her throat which make gag as well. Tears welled up in her eyes and she has a bright blush across her cheeks. Because of this, Kageyama became rougher on her and used her for his pleasure.

But she didn't care, in fact, she enjoyed it. Her moans was the sign of it. She also noticed that Kageyama is getting closer, his moans were getting louder and his hips is buckling even faster.

"I-I'm close, _ngh~"_ he threw his head back, moaning loudly as he came in her mouth, his hot seed were in her throat, making her swallow the cum. She sat up, and looked at him who seems to be satisfied and doing better. He pulled up his shorts and fixes himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl, who looked so wrecked because she was blowing him a while ago.

She just nodded and fixed herself. Once she looks presentable, she took her bag and book and got ready to leave.

"Let me walk you home, it's already late," Kageyama said and she nodded

As she was waiting for him to lock the clubroom, she received a text messege from her parents who were out of town.

*

" _Ahh! Senpai~!"_ (Y/N) moaned loudly. Kageyama was eating her out. She was sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, and legs wide open, with Kageyama between it.

The main reason why she is on his house, in his room specifically, is because her parents said that they will be extending their vacation because they wanted to explore more. Kageyama read it, so he invited her over at his house, since he is also home alone.

"(Y/N), i wasn't even doing anything that much, yet here you are, moaning loudly. What more if I'm inside you?" Kageyama said as he was rubbing her clit. He wants to prepare her first and return the favor before doing her. But with how wet she is, he doubts that he neede to prepare her.

She didn't answer as words was hard for her to say. The pleasure was incredible that the only words that she could say, is his name. Or the word, Senpai.

She let out another moan when Kageyama inserted a finger on her. She already felt full. His finger is so thick and long that it reached places she doesn't even know exist.

He pumped it, looking at her face for any signs of discomfort, before inserting a second one. He did a scissoring motion, stretching her tight hole.

His fingers started going faster. Her moans were even louder than before and her hips started shaking.

" _S-Senpai! I'm so close~"_ she warned. Kageyama then put his face on her clit, sucking harshly at the sensitive bud.

With a loud moan, she came. Kageyama licked her clit clean, which made her flinch because of her sensitivity.

He smirked, liking the look on her face when she came.

"You look so hot, it makes me want to go even rougher than I planned," he whispered in her ear. His deep voice sent shivers down to her spine.

He positioned himself in her hole, inserting himself. Kageyama let out a low growl when he felt the tight walls clamping down on his erection. It felt so good that he almost came.

(Y/N) on the other hand, felt pain and pleasure at the same time. The feeling of Kageyama inside of her was amazing, but since it's her first time, it was painful.

Kageyama did a few experimental thrust, helping (Y/N) adjust to his size. He tried to wait, _tried,_ but he couldn't wait any longer.

"(Y/N), sorry," he said and started thrusting faster. Her walls immediately tighten against his shaft, increasing the pleasure he felt.

She was confuse at first, but when he started going faster, she immediately knew what he meant. Her moans were getting louder as Kageyama went harder on her. It was painful at first, but when she adjusted, she felt like she is floating in heaven.

" _S-Senpai~, faster, please!"_ She plead and Kageyama is more than happy to obliged to her pleads. He thrusted even faster, admiring her from above.

Her hair is all over the place, her lips were completely swollen, and her pale neck down to her chest was filled with hickeys he put on her in their foreplay and it's going to give (Y/N) a hard time covering it.

She arch her back, pushing her chest up so Kageyama took the chance to suck on her nipple and play with the other, making the girl beneath him go even crazier.

Her eyes welled up with tears and her voice were starting to get even louder so Kageyama has no choice but to kissed her, inserting his tongue.

As much as he would love to hear her screams, neighbors still exist so he doesn't have a choice.

The two broke their kiss and the two could feel their climaxes nearing. This made Kageyama go even rougher on her, the bed is now shaking, and the neighbors probably heard everything, but they didn't care at the moment.

To make her reach faster, he started rubbing her clit, making (Y/N)'s eyes sparkle in pleasure. Her body started bucking and she wants to ask Kageyama to slow down but couldn't. All she could do now is to submit to the pleasure she was receiving.

"Senpai, I-I'll end so-" she couldn't continue but Kageyama got the point.

"Let's do it together okay?" Kageyama said.

Their bodies going wild as the night had gone deeper and with a scream of pleasure, the two reach their end.

*

(Y/N) and Kageyama were on the bed, resting after their session.

(Y/N) was already asleep but Kageyama was wide awake. He couldn't sleep because he was too nervous and the cause of that is the girl sleeping beside her.

He wants to take everything slowly, but it went south hill because the two had sex and they were not romantically involved.

_Is this just a one night stand?_

He thought.

And he didn't like it one bit.

All of the sudden, the tiredness from their session went down on him, making him sleepy. For now, he'll enjoy everything and think about what will happen later on. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close with a thought in his head.

_I'll pursue her._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing a smut fanfic. I wrote this because it's Kageyama Tobio's birthday!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and feedbacks are always appreciated!


End file.
